kemonojihenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabane Kusaka
Kabane Kusaka (日下 夏羽, Kusaka Kabane) is a half-ghoul, half-human, who possess extremely rare life calculus since birth. Wanting to know who his parents are, he joined the Kemono Office agency in order to look for them. Appearance Personality Kabane is quite emotionless due to being raised neglectfully; he is blunt when it comes to responses and could possibly considered stupid. When in battle he does not consider his own well being, he only seeks to stop the enemy. Despite his lack of emotions, Kabane is a good kid who cares for his friends and strives to protect them. Through the course of the story, Kabane becomes more expressive and less naive due to his interactions with others. Plot Kabane was working in the field when Yataro hear a person from Tokyo was visiting and told Kabane to stay there as he stinks. When the visitor came, he tried to speak to Kabane, but he didn't reply. On the next day, Inugami requested Kabane to be the one helping him instead of Yataro, which came as a surprise to Kabane. He then washed and went to bring food to Inugami, who then introduced himself and asked if he has seen something strange, but Kabane told him they will speak after he eats as he stinks and people usually can't eat around him, but that didn't bother Inugami. Kabane then told him about the rotting animals he had seen and that it usually occurs at new moon. Kabane then spend the next couple of days with Inugami, who was also helping Kabane do his job, while waiting for the new moon. As they worked on the field, Inugami noticed the stone around Kabane's neck and when inspected it, he understood it was very valuable life calculus and no parent abandoning someone would give them that. Inugami asked Kabane if he wanted to see his parents, but Kabane wasn't sure as he never had thoughts on that before. On the night of the new moon, Kabane was waiting outside, when Yataro approached him and started yelling for ruining his chance to go to Tokyo and in anger took Kabane's life calculus. Kabane imidiatly punched him, his face and hands started to transform into a monster, which scared Yataro running, dropping the calculus. As Kabane took his calculus back, he returned to normal. Kabane was crying behind a shack saying he was the monster, when Inugami found him. Inugami then decided to reveal that he is a kemono and explained that Kabane was a hybrid between human and ghoul, and that the calculus works as a shield against Kabane's kemono thirst. He then told Kabane that it was a different monster that was killing the animals, hearing that Kabane got worried about Yataro and they went looking for him. As they found Yataro, and saved him from two infected dogs, they saw the culprit monster. Inugami shot the deer monster, but wasn't able to fully cut separate his head. Kabane then jumped and put his hand in the deer's mouth and then ripped it from the monster's body. On their way back to the house, Kabane told Inugami that he won't be able to stay, as Yataro now knows what he is. Inugami then pointed a gun at him and explained that his aunt had hired him to kill Kabane and that she also knew who he was, as his mother left him in her care. Inugami then asked again Kabane if he wanted to meet his parents, but Kabane said no and asked for him to kill him. Inugami then showed the dead body to his aunt and took it with him. As he woke up, he was in Inugami's car, who told him he can't die as he is a ghoul and that they are now in Tokyo. Powers & Abilities Regeneration Pseudo-Immortality Superhuman Strength Relationships Trivia *"Kusaka" is his aunt's last name. *Yataro and the other kids call Kabane "Dorotabo", a yokai that lives in the muds in the rice fields. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kemono